This invention relates generally to a fixture assembly for holding a work piece rigidly and in a precisely established position while a machining operation, an assembly operation or some other operation is being performed on the workpiece.
More particularly, the invention relates to a fixture assembly of the type which preferably includes both a permanent magnet and an electromagnet. The permanent magnet normally creates a magnetic force for clamping or holding a workpiece and is adapted to be disabled temporarily to release the workpiece when the electromagnet is energized. Arrangements of this general type are disclosed in Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,357; Sobottka et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,441 and Braillon U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,589.